The Baby Shower Experiment
by Mymermaidstory
Summary: This picks up when Penny is 21 weeks pregnant. Amy, Bernadette, and Sheldon all plan a surprise baby shower for her. Unfortunately, Amy becomes very suspicious of Penny and Sheldon and decides to investigate. Read The Unexplainable Love Confliction FIRST!


10 weeks after Penny and Sheldon found out they were having twins, they were still shocked. Just the fact that it was two babies made the entire thing much more complicated. Penny was really poking out and almost none of her clothes were fitting her anymore. Amy and Bernadette were almost freaking out with joy. Howard, Raj, and Leonard were probably the people who were most stunned by this. Leonard had finally calmed down about the whole thing and started to be back to normal with Penny. Penny was still nervous about Amy finding out who the father was. If Amy found out about her and Sheldon, Penny would be in some serious trouble. One day, Penny was hanging over at the guy's apartment. Priya had finally been told of Penny's pregnancy a few weeks before but was still very questionable of Penny's story about the twin's paternity. Penny was sitting next to Sheldon watching T.V. when all of a sudden; she let out a slight gasp. Sheldon turned to Penny, a little bit nervous.

"Penny, what's wrong? Your gasping indicates something is off." Penny looked at him but she was actually blushing.

"Sheldon, nothing is wrong. The babies are moving. It's a really weird feeling." Her face was so incredibly red from the blushing, she looked like a tomato. Sheldon, on the other hand, smiled and put his hand on Penny's stomach. At first, he has just a neutral expression. But when he finally felt them move, his hand flew back and went under his leg.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Sheldon was now the one who looked like a tomato.

"I didn't want to hurt it." He sounded incredibly sheepish and shy. Penny laughed,

"Sheldon, it's ok. You aren't going to hurt them! Here." She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach once more. He tried to pull away at first but then finally relaxed and smiled.

"That's strange... But very fascinating." Sheldon still had a very awkward smile on his face and Penny released him. Leonard was still loathing Sheldon for getting Penny pregnant, but he had to deal with it so Penny would atleast talk to him. There was a five minute awkward silence before Penny's phone started buzzing. When she took it out, her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh no, we need to get over to Amy's RIGHT NOW!" Penny shot up and started to run out. Leonard grabbed Penny's arm and demanded an explanation.

"What the hell is going on Penny? Why do you need to rush over to Amy's?"

"I just got a text from Bernadette, she was hanging out at Amy's and Amy's experimental monkey went freaking crazy! She needs our help to find him!" Everyone ran out of the room and rushed over to Amy's apartment. Penny furiously knocked on the door.

"Bernadette? Bernadette, I'm here and so are the guys! Open the door!" Bernadette opened the door and she grabbed Penny.

"Oh Penny, it's HORRIBLE! Amy ran out of cigarettes and the monkey attacked her! Now we cant find him and he's running wild around the apartment! It's too horrible to look at so I'm gonna have to blindfold you!" Bernadette blindfolded Penny but then pulled the guys aside.

"Bernadette, is Amy ok?" Howard was actually concerned about Amy. Bernadette actually smiled and started to giggle.

"Amy's perfectly fine, nothing happened. I'm doing a pretty good job at lying aren't I?" Leonard, Sheldon, Raj, and Howard were still very confused.

"Wait a minute... Amy's ok? Then what the hell are we doing here and why is Penny blindfolded?" Leonard was still dumbfounded but then the guys heard Sheldon's whiny little laugh.

"You all are so oblivious. Even though I'm terrible at keeping secrets, I've been dropping hints for weeks." Sheldon laughed again but then Penny called from down the hallway.

"Um guys, I'm still blindfolded down here!" Sheldon left to go stay with Penny while Bernadette kept explaining the situation to the guys.

"Amy, Sheldon, and I have had this plan for almost a month. We are having a surprise baby shower for Penny! This is what this whole thing is about!" Howard smiled and kissed Bernadette.

"Ha, that's my girl!" Leonard couldn't believe it. However, he did notice that Sheldon had been dropping some slight hints in the past few weeks. He had seen him coming down the stairs with wrapped presents in his hands but didn't really think much of it since Sheldon was known to do the unexpected. Bernadette grabbed the guys and Penny and shoved them all into Amy's apartment. Bernadette ripped off Penny's blindfold and she couldn't believe her eyes. There were pink and blue balloons everywhere and a huge amount of presents on the chairs and floor. Amy yelped and ran to give Penny a hug.

"Surprise Bestie!" Amy shouted with joy.

"Wha... What is all this?" Penny asked.

"Bernadette, Sheldon, and I planned this whole thing. It's a surprise baby shower for you! As I will reiterate again, SURPRISE!" Penny was overcome with joy. She let out tears of joy and hugged Amy and Bernadette. She wanted to kiss Sheldon, but she knew she had to restrain herself with Amy in the room. Amy and Bernadette were constantly touching her belly throughout the entire shower but Penny really didn't care. She got so many amazing gifts from Amy and Bernadette. But then she received two presents from Sheldon. One was wrapped in pink, the other in blue. Sheldon sat next to her as she opened each one. The blue present contained a baby onesie with the Superman symbol on it and the pink present contained an onesie with Catwoman on it and a purple Pennyblossom that Sheldon had kept. Penny couldn't control herself. She burst out in tears and kissed Sheldon passionately. Amy was sitting right across the room watching the kiss. Her mouth dropped.

"Penny, what was that for? Sheldon is my boyfriend, you know that right?" Amy was very confused and suspicious. Penny released Sheldon from the kiss and turned to Amy.

"Sorry Amy, I guess I wanted to thank him for these very thoughtful gifts!" Amy was still suspicious. She didn't say anything to Penny until the end of the shower. She pulled her aside and had a talk with her.

"Penny, based on the length and passion I saw in that kiss you shared with Sheldon, I can tell you have some sexual attraction towards him." Penny started to blush because she knew her paternity story was coming to an end.

"What? No, Sheldon and I are just friends!" Amy could tell she was lying through her teeth.

"Don't try to lie Penny. I can see it in your eyes that you are sexually attracted to him. Based on modern standards of relationships, I know that me being ok with you feeling this way about Sheldon is a very low chance. Being a neurobiologist, I know that once people have sexual feelings toward another human being, it is very hard to get rid of them."

"Pun intended?" Penny had to add. Amy thought about it for a second then laughed.

"No, just a happy accident. Anyway, just try to not do that to Sheldon again? It makes me feel very hurt." Penny blushed and nodded to show Amy she understood. Penny walked out of the apartment confused and bewildered. The baby shower was a big success but Amy's little talk with her afterwards left Penny in a whirlwind of conflicting emotions.

The next day, Penny heard Sheldon's OCD knock on her door.

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny?" Knock, knock, knock, "Penny?" Knock, knock, knock, "Penny?" She opened the door and Sheldon's blue eyes just stared at her.

"Um... Hello Sheld.." She didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence because Sheldon was leaning over; kissing her like he had never kissed before. It almost knocked her off her feet but she managed to stumble over to her couch while they were still lip-locked. Penny embraced Sheldon's mad kiss and continued to kiss him until they both needed air. He let go and she looked back at his teary blue eyes with extreme surprise.

"I'm sorry." Is all he could manage to muster. She looked at him and pulled him in close. She put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear,

"Don't be..." She kissed him again and Sheldon let go of all his emotions almost simultaneously. She pulled off his layered shirt and ran her fingers through his sweaty chest hair. They continued to make out until the making out led to them actually having sober, consensual sex. Penny really didn't care about anything Amy had said or anything that was going on outside of this moment. This was the moment she would remember for the rest of her life. Just as they had finished having sex, there was a knock at the door. Penny bolted off her couch and put some clothes on. Her bathrobe wasn't really closing on account of her stomach poking out. She rushed Sheldon off to her bathroom and answered the door. Unfortunately, it was Amy who was on the other side of the door. Penny looked a mess since Amy came at such an awkward time but she tried to conceal her indiscretion.

"Hey Amy, um what's going on?" Amy's neutral expression didn't really say much about why she was there but she continued to stand there. All of a sudden, Amy started sniffing the air. Almost as if she was trying to smell something more carefully. Finally, she managed to say something.

"Can I come in?" Penny nodded and gestured her in. Penny tried to divert her from the pile of clothes lying by the couch. Especially the inside out flash shirt Sheldon had been wearing when he came in. Amy and Penny walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed. Amy turned to Penny and almost looked as if she were about to cry.

"Penny, I have a very unlikely hypothesis about something and I need to talk to someone about it."

"Um, ok Amy what's the problem?"

"I think Sheldon may be seeing another woman." Amy wiped away a tear, hoping that Penny wouldn't see it.

"Oh Amy, I'm sorry. I'm not sure if there's anything I can do." Amy looked at Penny, not with sympathy, but with anger and sadness.

"Penny, I believe the other woman is you... and that the twins you are carrying right now are Sheldon's." Amy wanted to burst out crying and so did Penny, but neither of them did.

"Amy... I told you, Sheldon and I are just friends and my children are the kids of an ex-boyfriend of mine. There's nothing you need to worry about."

"Are you willing to stick to that story?" Amy muttered with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean?" Penny was confused.

"Penny, I had my suspicions about you and Sheldon the first day you told me you were pregnant. I thought my suspicions were unfortunately confirmed at the baby shower. If you are willing to stick to your story about your relationship with Sheldon and the paternity of your children," Amy snapped her fingers and Priya walked in from the hallway, "I have hired Priya to administer a lie detector test."

OK EVERYBODY, I am going to continue this story. For now, I'm stopping but I will continue. I'm just really tired of pulling this story along from where it is and I need to regroup. I hope you like where it is now!


End file.
